


В твоих рыжих кудрях

by thwowi



Series: Их переплетённые чувства [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Picnics, Slice of Life, Stuttering, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh
Series: Их переплетённые чувства [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870534





	В твоих рыжих кудрях

Веснушки девушки, маленькие поцелуи солнца, вместе с её рыжими волосами, полыхающими на свету — восхищение в глазах Билла. Кудряшки короткой причёски, трепыхающейся на ветру, лёгкий блеск, отдающий медью, задумчивый взгляд, полный идей и мыслей. Разум Беверли заполнен одним Денбро, заикающимся, вечно поправляющим свою спадающую на глаза чёлку, проводящим нежными пальцами по её лицу.

Они спасение друг для друга. Марш, страдавшая от отца, и Билл, потерявший своего младшего брата, — взаимная любовь, охватившая, подобно пламени, и исцелившая сердца.

Свидание-пикник в парке. Денбро романтик. Устланное на земле клетчатое красно-белое полотно, плетёная корзина, поставленная на нём. Нежные объятья сидящих Бев и Билла.

— Я удивлена, — любящий взгляд Марш, направленный в глаза заики.

— П-по-моему, это достаточ-чно банально, — смущённый Денбро, отводящий взор от очей своей девушки.

— Это романтично, Билл, спасибо тебе, — лёгкий поцелуй Беверли в щёку парня.

Открытие корзинки для пикника руками Денбро, параллельно рассказывающим о её содержании, заключающим в себя бутерброды, пироженные, ягоды и различные напитки.

И разговоры, разговоры, разговоры. Совместный смех, поцелуи, нежные прикосновения друг к другу, искры во взглядах.

Пальцы Билла, перебирающие пряди волос своей возлюбленной, положившей голову на колени парня, улыбки на их лицах, признания в любви.

***

Тихие стоны в безмолвной квартире Денбро, жаркие касания, создающие дрожь в их телах, раскрасневшие лица, растрёпанные волосы обоих, нежный шёпот, влажность в глазах. И рваные вздохи, толчки, неуклюжие поцелуи. Переплетение пальцев, объятья, близость. Скрип матраса, смятая простыня, упавшая подушка. Любовь во взглядах, сон в тепле тел друг друга.

Спокойствие их душ.

Заполненность их сердец.

Взаимность их чувств.

Бев счастлива. Билл тоже.


End file.
